The Morning After
by xander1girl
Summary: Reeling from the information that Luka has moved on to Abbey, feeling lonely and depressed Sam goes out for a drink, and gets more then she bargained for. NC17


The Morning After

It was late and I was heartbroken. The news of Luka and Abby had spread through the ER quickly; it was all people were talking about, to anyone who would listen, and one of the night nurses from surgery happened to leak it to me. She had forgotten that I was once the girl on Luka's arm, the one he cared for and wanted to spend his life with, until she was finished spilling the beans of course, then I watched her eyes go wide as she remembered.

It hadn't been that long since I left him…guess it was more forgettable for everyone else but me. I never thought it would affect me like it has, Luka moving on. I was the one who did the leaving. He wanted me to stay; he wanted me to be the mother of his child and now…that has all changed in a heartbeat. I thought I was over him, thought I had moved past the needing him around. Only took finding out he had someone else to make me realize how wrong I was. Why didn't I stay? Why didn't I hear him out, have his stupid baby and we could be a family…Alex loved him I could tell and he used to bug me all the time about a little brother, someone to play with so he wouldn't be so bored…but I messed any chance of that happening…with Luka anyway.

"Can I get another?" I ask the bartender, raising my empty glass in show. I wanted this day to be over or erased so that none of this happened…I decided to settle for drinking it away. Alex was staying at a friend's, I had the night to myself.

"Yea I need a drink, the harder the better…" A familiar voice asks as the bartender finishes refilling my glass. I turn my head and spot Ray Barnett, fresh off his shift most likely, sitting in the stool next to me.

I giggle lightly at his comment, and by most likely the whisky of my own speaking, I respond to his request. "I've heard that before…"

He frowns and turns to face me, shaking his head when he recognized who I was. "Hey Sam…no kid tonight?"

I shake my head "He's staying at a friend's…I needed some alone time…"

He nods "Yea I get that…Neela and Michael are still shacked up at my place, told them I'd give em some time alone…and the friend's place I was supposed to be crashing at…he was kicked out by his landlord an hour ago and I don't have enough cash on me for a hotel…may sneak back into the ER…grab the couch in the Lounge or something…for now, I drink."

I nod back, and before I could stop myself, blurt out an invitation. "You can crash at my place if you want…plenty of room…nice couch. I'd offer you Alex's bed but I'm not sure of the state it's in…"

He smiles "Really? That'd be great Sam…couch is fine with me…I owe you big time…" he reaches over and hugs me, nothing major just a small friend hug, and suddenly I find myself wondering what a 

different kind of hug from him would be like…

The door to my apartment bangs open as I turn the doorknob, my back against the thick wood, and my lips against Ray's. I lead the way into my apartment, my arms never leaving his waist, my lips never leaving his. He kicks the door shut and finally breaks the kiss, speaking breathlessly.

"This really a good idea?" he asks

I nod and lean forward to kiss him again "Don't wuss out on me now…" I breathe, leading him to my bedroom.

"I'm not just…making sure no charges are going to be pressed in the morning…" he jokes between kisses

I shake my head again, pulling away from him to close the door to my room and then removing my shirt and going to him again, shoving him onto the bed. "Was this a good Idea?" I find myself wondering suddenly. Sleeping with a random co-worker because I was what? Lonely? Depressed? To get back at Luka? Show him he wasn't the only one that had moved on? It was all a lie of course, I wasn't fully over him, and Ray is just a one-night stand, I can't really see myself with him forever…not like I could Luka. Don't get me wrong; he is a great guy…very motivated and damn hot but he was just a boy, too young for anything but what we were doing at this moment.

He flips me onto my back and before I could even blink my pants were on the floor across the room. I undo his belt and jeans as he kisses up my stomach slowly, forcing me to arch my back and close my eyes. This was the best I had felt in months, and I didn't want it to ever stop. When his lips once again meet mine, my bra had followed my pants to the already messy bedroom floor, and his hands begin to travel slowly down my sides. He kicks off his pants as his fingers slide into me from inside my underwear, and I bite my lip with anticipation as he begins to carefully massage my inside.

I slide my own hands down his back as he continues, moving his kisses back down my neck and to my breasts. Carefully sliding his boxer shorts down his legs, and not even waiting for him to kick them away, I reach over to rub his swollen member and he groans softly in response, and removes his fingers from inside me, sliding my underwear down and away with the rest of the garments, kicking his boxers off with them.

He shifts his weight on the bed, lifting his head to kiss my lips once more, moving his body upwards and sliding into me slowly. I gasp in response, closing my eyes and swallowing as he begins his smooth rhythmic motion, our kisses becoming more heated and passionate with every rock of the bed. He quickens his pace and I am forced to dig my nails into his back slightly, biting his lip softly, the slight pain he was causing only fueling me farther. I moan softly as it becomes more heated, the headboard making a loud clang against the wall, but the neighbors hearing us isn't on my mind at all.

"Ray…" I say breathlessly arching my back a bit more as he continues to slide in and out of me, and as I 

become nearer and nearer to the proverbial happy land. He moans loudly, though slightly muffled by my neck, in response, pushing just a little harder, and speeding up a little more, my nails really digging into him deeply in passion…he was defiantly going to have marks in the morning.

He pushes hard one last time and I am forced into a foggy blissful feeling, a tingle running through my entire body. He moans again as he finishes and rolls off me, breathing hard.

We repeat this a few more times before I finally fall into a deep dreamless sleep, my body aching slightly from the workout, but a smile still remains on my face, and his. And when I awake the next morning, he is still there, laying only a foot away. Another smile makes its way onto my lips and I roll onto my side. He twitches and opens his eyes, yawning and stretching before turning to face me.

"Morning…" he says softly, a smile appearing on his face as well

"Morning to you too." I respond

He moves in closer, filling the gap between us and kissing my lips softly, but for some reason, the only way I can respond is a stupid…

"You hungry?"

He nods and smiles again "Yea…need to refuel…you wore me out last night."

I grin again and shrug "You didn't do too bad yourself…"

"Why thank you..." was his short response before he leans forward to kiss me again.

I don't even have a chance to move an inch, let alone get up and go to the kitchen to make us some breakfast, with that kiss the heat from the previous night returned, and I once again found myself in his embrace, pushing himself inside me, sending shockwaves through my body.

Once we are through a few more rounds, I find myself once again slipping into a blissful dreamless sleep, but when I awake this time, I am as I usually find myself most mornings, alone. I sit up and sigh, looking around my bedroom at the mess, contemplating cleaning it up a bit today before my shift started, but instead I throw the blankets aside and head for the shower….

What a night that was. Defiantly one I would never forget.


End file.
